ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama Island (Cartoon Network Original Series)
What if "Total Drama Island" was made in the late 1990's, possibly around 1999? Well everything would be turned around, a lot. If it was made in 1999, then Hanna-Barbera, Columbia-Tristar Television, Cartoon Network, and Craig McCracken would work together to create the show. It would run on Cartoon Network from June 19, 1999 to December 28, 2002 with 4 seasons being produced. Season 2 would have "Total Drama Action" where it takes place at an abandoned TV studio, Season 3 would have "Total Drama World Tour: The Musical" where they take a plane around the world with two new competitors Sierra and Alejandro, and finally Season 4 would have half episode counts: "Total Drama Prehistoric Island" where it takes place on the same island from the first season except with dinosaurs and other prehistoric animals and there are 13 new competitors competing instead of old contestants and "Total Drama All-Stars" where both first- and second-generation competitors compete against each other. Series 22 teenagers agree to sign-up for a reality TV show "I Wanna Be Famous", but it turns out that the setting for the season is just an island with no stores, or restaurants. They are then split into two teams; the Killer Bass (consisting of Owen, Izzy, Sadie, Katie, Geoff, Duncan, Trent, Eva, Courtney, Ezekiel and Bridgette) and the Screaming Gophers (consisting of Noah, Tyler, Justin, Harold, Beth, Cody, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, LeShawna and DJ). Production for the series would begin around late 1997. Voice actors and their characters #Jim Ward as Chris McLean #Kevin Michael Richardson as Chef Hatchet #Dannah Feinglass as Beth (The Wanna-Be) #Kath Soucie as Bridgette (The Surfer) #Eli Marienthal as Cody (The Geek) #Candi Milo as Courtney (The Type-A) #Rickey D'Shon Collins as DJ (The Brickhouse with Heart) #Alvaro J. Gonzalez as Duncan (The Delinquent) #Pam Segall as Eva (The Female Bully) #Ben Stein as Ezekiel (The Home Schooled Guy) #Rob Paulsen as Geoff (The Funny Guy) #Grey DeLisle as Gwen (The Goth) #Dee Bradley Baker as Harold (The Dweeb) #Dionne Quan as Heather (The Queen Bee) #Tara Strong as Izzy (The Psycho Hose Beast) #Scott Weinger as Justin (The Eye Candy) #Tara Strong as Katie (The Sweet Fun, Kind Of Out There Girl) #Cree Summer as Leshawna (The Sista with Attitude) #Grey Delisle as Lindsay (The Dumb Princess) #Jeff Bennett as Noah (The Schemer) #Tom Kenny as Owen (The Crazy Party Guy) #Tara Strong as Sadie (Her Best Friend) (They share a brain) #Brad Kane as Trent (The Cool Guy) #Christopher Daniel Barnes as Tyler (The Jock who Sucks at Sports) Couples #Justin and Courtney #Duncan and Heather #Trent and Gwen #Geoff and Bridgette #Owen and Izzy #Cody and Beth Episodes * List of Total Drama Island (Cartoon Network Original Series) episodes Elimination table Similarities *This is very similar to the 2007 version: #Heather still acts antagonistic. #Gwen and Trent are still in love. #Heather and Leshawna are still enemies. #Gwen is still friends with Leshawna, Geoff, and Bridgette. #Lindsay still says her "Are you Tyler?" catchphrase. She is also still dumb. #Courtney is still nice. #Owen is still fat and still loves to eat food. #Bridgette still loves surfing and nature. #Izzy is still a psycho. #Trent is still a guitarist, and a ladies man. #Geoff still loves to party, says his "Dude" catchphrase, still skateboards, and loves Bridgette. #Leshawna is still very nice. #Tyler is still a sports guy. #Eva is still a bully. #Katie and Sadie are still clueless BFF's. #DJ still loves animals. #The design appearance for the 22 characters are still the same as before. #Cody still loves technology. He also still has a crush on Gwen. List of changes *All of the characters have different voices. *In the 2007 version, the show had throwing up, cussing, and nude. The 1999 version does not. *The 2007 version had the art style being similar to that of a mix between Clone High and Danny Phantom. In the 1999 version the show's art style is very similar to a mix of Dexter's Laboratory and The Powerpuff Girls . *The 2007 version is rated TV-PG-D while the 1999 version is TV-G. *All characters in the 2007 version have 4 fingers and toes while in the 1999 version, they have 5. *In the 2007 version the shows couples are: Duncan and Courtney, Trent and Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette, Owen and Izzy, Lindsay and Tyler, and Harold and Leshwana. In the 1999 version the shows couples are: Duncan and Heather, Justin and Courtney, Trent and Gwen, Geoff and Bridgette, Lindsay and Tyler, Owen and Izzy, and Cody and Beth. *The eliminations are a little different in this version. *The winners are different in this version. The 2007 version has Owen winning and Gwen winning in the alternate ending. The 1999 version has Trent winning and Geoff winning in the alternate ending. *The character's design appearance are a little different: #Gwen still has the same hairstyle like the Teletoon version but except she wears a black short sleeve with a white skull on it and gray long jeans. #Trent wears black wild spiky hair and a goatee, three ear rings in each ear. He still wears the same clothes as before. #Katie and Sadie wear red short sleeves. Their appearance are still the same though. #Beth still has the same appearance in the Teletoon version but one difference in the 1999 version is she wears a pigtail. *Heather and Duncan become a couple in this version since their both the main antagonists. *Duncan and Courtney do not get along well in the 1999 version since Duncan is bad while Courtney is good. Duncan bullied her often which made her upset. *Camp Wawanakwa's campsite is very different. In the 2007 version it was located on an island somewhere in Canada. In the 1999 version it is located on an island somewhere in the United States. *Justin spoke in this version. In the 2007 version, he did not talk that much. *The art style of the camp's animals are very different. *Mr. Coconut didn't appear in this version. He only appeared in the 2007 version. *The theme song is very different. In the 1999 version, its theme song is cartoonish while in the Teletoon version, the theme song was composed by Graeme Cornies and Dawna Toews and it is in the style of rock. *Beth and Cody seem to get along very well in this season. In the Teletoon version, they interacted with each other in one episode. Production Companies *Hanna Barbera Cartoons (1999-2002) *Columbia Tristar Television (1999-2002) *Sony Pictures Television *Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Total Drama Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:1999